Meeting Jennifer Hatake
by Deep Blue Dragon
Summary: After 5 long years Kakashi's twin sister along with their younger sibbling Ayame returns home. What happens when Jennifer meets Umino Iruka,What does itachi want with Ayame and why can't kakashi get the american woman Samantha Summers out of his head
1. Chapter 1 long time no see

Not alone anymore

By:kakashisbabybitch22490

i don't own naruto or any of the characters.Jennifer and Ayame are mine. thank you and enjoy

before i start i would like to thank those who read my story Enter Lashi Kim.

Chapter 1

Long time no see

the day began like any other Monday .pre-ninja's heading back to the academy. not at all happy that their weekend was over, and knowing the fact that Iruka sensei would give out a lot of homework if they misbehaved today or any day for that matter.

however on the other side of the village our three genin sat waiting for kakashi sensei once AGAIN.

"Ugh. Why is he always late? Can't he be on time for once in his live? i rushed here so fast that I didn't have time to wash or dry my hair." Sakura fussed.

"Yeah." Naruto yelled "I didn't have time to change my underwear."

"_First think in the morning and their already driving me nuts."_ Sasake thought

"You are a loser Naruto" he said

"wh...What did you call me tame?" Naruto asked

as always it was the death glares that followed sparks flying everywhere. it was at this time that kakashi decided to show up on the bridge post in a puff of puff of smoke.

"good morning" he said rising his hand in his normal greeting "Sorry I'm late I found myself lost on the path of life."

"You liar" both Naruto and Sakura yelled

Jumping off the post kakashi did I front flip landing in front of his students.

"Ok" he began. "Today's missions are C rank, and before you begin you all must listen up although we are doing these missions I still want you to use teamwork, ok."

"Yes sensei" they all replied

"Ok than let's go."

as team seven began returning to the village. Kakashi said that they would get home faster if they walked the path of the forest. So they did. No one felt the presents of a shadowy figure following them.

"here we'll stop here." Said kakashi as he pulled out his book and began reading.

Sakura went to the river to get some thing to sip up some of the water. She was soon followed by Naruto, and then Sasake.

When the three Genin heard a muffed yell sounded in the forest they turned around to find that their sensei had a woman on his back pressing a white cloth to his already masked face. Kakashi tried with all his might to get the woman off of him but he fell to the ground passed out.

"What did you do to him?" Sasake asked as he and the other two watched the woman tie kakashi to a tree.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him just knocked him out, now unless you want the same you well all go and stand by those tree's and not say a word."

They did as was told. They had been standing in the same spot for fifteen minutes. When they heard kakashi wake up.

"Ugh. Damn its been a long time since I was last chloroformed." He smacked his lips looking around he spotted the woman.

"Jennifer. Did you think that these ropes could hold me down?" he asked as he walked way from the tree breaking the rope.

"Damn kakashi how did you know it was me."

She asked as she took off her mask that went with her combat uniform. Just like the ones that the man and woman in the armed forces wear

"Jen I'm your brother so I know everything. So where have you been in the past five years."

"You liar. Thought you said you know everything."

Naruto, Sasake , and Sakura needless to say they were in shock.

"s….s..sister " Sasake whispered.

Ok that's it for chapter 1 updates well be coming soon

Please read and review.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 old friends and new ones

Ok here's chapter two hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2

Meeting old friends and making new ones

"So tell me Jenn when did you get back?" Kakashi asked his sister as he give her a hug.

"Oh well about two hours ago. I've been following you and the kids for about 30 to 45 minutes. And Ayame went ahead to tell the Hokage that our mission was successful."

"Who's Ayame?" Naruto, asked Sasake

"How am I to know?" He said

"She's our younger sister" said Jennifer when she heard them talking.

"Exactly how many sisters do you have sensei?" Sakura, asked

"Just Jennifer and Ayame. Why?"

"No reason."

"Well than let's get on home. I know you're tired so come on."

When the five ninja's arrived at the village, Sasake told them he was going home. Sakura followed him. _Why can't she just get a clue and leave me alone _Naruto however ran off to get his daily dose of ramen. As they walked Kakashi began to talk to his sister.

"So how has Ayame been?

"She great I would think that she is ready for the Jounin selection exam. I mean if she can kick me ass in a sparring match, I'm sure she can kick yours."

Well well well if it isn't Hatake Jennifer. What the hell are you doing here?" said a voice from behind. Spinning around Jennifer spotted a long time friend.

"Yuki Kurerai what does it like I'm doing? Oh and is that any way to say hello to a friend?"

It's good to see you again. Kurerai, said hugging Jennifer "so where are you going Jenn?"

"Home I need my beauty rest. Oh and if you see Ayame tell her to come home. She needs to rest as well. Thanks."

With her mind set on sleeping Jennifer said good bye and left followed by Kakashi whose nose was once again deep in his book.

Squad 7's training was canceled for the reminder of the week to allow Kakashi, Jennifer, and Ayame spend time with each other. Siblings they maybe but when Ayame turned 2 the Hatake children where separated Kakashi reminded with his father. Jennifer and Ayame went with their mother to America. After fourteen long years they where reunited, but Jennifer and Ayame where sent on a mission the following year.

As a new week began kakashi and Ayame walked around the village when Gai sensei popped out of nowhere saying.

"Kakashi my rival I challenge you."

"Who the hell is the queer looking man in the green tights kakashi?" she asked rising an eyebrow.

Ayame had short silver hair with purple tips. Pale green eyes, skin as pale as paper. Heck she was paler than kakashi.

"You don't remember Gai Ayame?" kakashi, asked leaning over so he could whisper in her ear

"Don't see how you can't you had a big crush on him be for you left."

"Kakashi!" she yelled "That was six years ago don't say things like that."

And just for kicks she reached up and smacked in the back of the head. Meanwhile across town Jennifer sat at the ramen helping her self to some spice beef ramen

"Come on Iruka sensei. I'm hungry."

Jennifer turned her head and saw one of the kids that was with her brother when she knocked him out last week. But walking with him was the most handsome man she had ever seen. _Oh my gods what a heart throb. _

Naruto ran into the ramen shop and ordered sitting down in a seat. He looked around.

"Hey lady" he said. "I know you. Aren't you kakashi's sister?"

"Naruto. Leave the young lady alone I think she would like to eat in peace."

"But." Naruto began to say.

"it's rude Naruto some get your ramen and let's go back to my house."

"Don't worry about sir he's just fine I meet him last week when I chloroformed my brother kakashi."

"Oh so you Jennifer Chan I had heard that you returned from you five years mission. Well I'm Umino Iruka I work at the academy and some times the mission room."

Naruto's ramen arrives and he eats hungrily while Jennifer and Iruka talked.

Iruka could feel himself blush as he sat next to the woman. Today Jennifer word a formfitting blood red shirt that showed exactly how big her breast were with a blue denim mini skirt, hoop earrings and a silver cross that had rubies encrusted into it

"So" he began "your kakashi's sister huh?"

"Yep we're twins in fact. But I'm older by about ten minutes. What about you have any siblings?"

"No my parents died in the demon attack 12 years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry my parents are gone to so I know how you feel."

"Iruka sensei I want another bowl of ramen." The look on Iruka's face caused Jennifer to laugh. _How cute._ She thought to her self.

All the while that the two adults talked Naruto sat quietly eating his ramen. He was happy to see Iruka enjoying himself. Naruto loved Iruka like a father. He deserved the best. Looking at her watch Jennifer gasped and began packing up her left over ramen.

"I'm so sorry Iruka sensei but I must be going. It was a wonderful to meet you. Would you like to come with Kakashi, me, and Kurenai tomorrow night we're going out?

"I would be honored. When and where tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled as Jennifer wrote down the time and location on a napkin and gave it to Iruka.

"Bye Naruto don't be to hard on Iruka sensei now." Jennifer said walking away waving to them.

That's it for chapter two I hope you liked it

I would now like to take this time to thank my reviewers

**BLACKGOHANSSJ2 **thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it.

**OROIKE** ok I have 3 things to tell you

I know that kakashi doesn't have a sister I know every thing about kakashi I am in love with him ok

I also know that Jennifer is not a Japanese name in fact the Japanese name for Jennifer is Mikaru however I'm not going to use the Japanese version because I'm writing this story In memory of my sister.

What part of fan **FICTION **do you not understand?

Fiction: **_something invented by the imagination_**


	3. Chapter 3 A night out and karaoke

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 I had I great time writing it

Chapter 3

A night out and karaoke

As soon as Jennifer's back could not be seen. The first words out of Naruto's mouth were

"Iruka sensei has a girl. You got a girlfriend."

"Naruto, Jennifer Chan and I just met. I don't think she's my type."

"Your type, hell I could see how you two looked at each other. You like her and she likes you."

_He's right._ Iruka thought to himself a blush rising to his cheeks as he recalled what Jennifer had on.

Meanwhile at kakashi's house.

"But way can't I go kakashi?"

"I've told you once before Ayame you're too young."

"I'll be 21 in two days kakashi please let me come."

"No."

"But."

"No"

"Please."

"I said no and that's that."

"Fine." Ayame crossed her arms and huffed. She went to her room making sure to slam to door really hard.

Sighing deeply kakashi went to the living room, turned on the TV and began to watch Drawn together. When he heard the front door open.

"Where did you go?" he asked as Jennifer walked in to see what he was doing.

"I was at the ramen shop when your yellow haired student came in and began talking to me but this guy named Umino Iruka told him to stop bugging me."

"Iruka sensei huh?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yes but not very well I see him every once in awhile in the mission room but other than that. Oh and he was my squad's first sensei."

"Oh well I invited him to come with us tomorrow night. I hope that's all right with you."

Looking up at his sister from where he sat kakashi's eye was closed in the moon crescent smile.

"Oh ho I think some one has a crush."

"Kakashi!" she yelled. She had thrown a kunai which he dodged as a deep red blush worked its way up onto her high cheek bones.

"I….well… I….um …yeah I guess I do like him but that's not the point I'm going to bed. Good night kakashi."

"Yeah good night sis."

The next day want by to quickly for Jennifer who was still trying to find something to wear. After some time she went with a small black dress that was Ayame's. At seven she applied a small bit of make-up on.

"Are you ready yet kakashi?" Jennifer asked as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah just let me grab my mask and then we can go."

Iruka had almost the same problem however his was worse because he had to deal with Naruto all day. The boy ran around the house singing _Iruka's got a girl friend; Iruka's got a girl friend._ He couldn't put up with it any more.

"Naruto shut up ok. I already told you she's not my girlfriend."

Iruka looked at his watch he sighed to himself it was already 7:30 and he had to be there at 8:15.

"Alright kiddo time for to go home."

"Ok bye Iruka sensei." Naruto said as he gives Iruka a hug and leaves.  
8:20 found Iruka standing out side a karaoke bar. _She's late. I guess she didn't really see me again._

"Oi Iruka sensei sorry I'm late it's all Kakashi's fault."

"Hey that's not nice." Kakashi pouted

"Uh I thought Kurenai was coming as well."

"Yeah about that." Kakashi started but Jennifer finished.

"She and Asume were a little busy so it's just us. So come on Iruka sensei let's go in." she said pulling on his arm.

"Please call me Iruka."

"Ok I will if you don't call me Chan anymore."

"Are you two done yet or am I going to have get you a room." Kakashi jested

Jennifer blush deeply as she let Iruka's arm fall. _Well that slowed her down for now._ Kakashi thought as he walked inside leaving his sister and Iruka alone outside a bar both blushing.

"um…shall we?" Iruka asked

"uh..yeah."   
The two walked in. It was dark and the music was loud. They began looking around for kakashi. They found him at a table near the stage watching a woman dance as she sang. As they took their sates the woman finished her song. She jumped off the stage as a small man with brownish black hair and glasses walked on. He was about 5ft 5in tall and he loved to drink.

"Ladies and gentleman." He began. "Please put your hands together for our last beauty kikuyu. It's now time for our karaoke hour. Who would like to start it off? How about you Miss?" he asked Jennifer than handed her the microphone

"But I don't wan…"she began to say but kakashi pushed her up on to the stage. The light dimmed and music filled the air._ Well at least I know this song_. She thought to her self.

"I'd spend my days alone

I used to stay at home

Lost in seclusion there

Like I was in a cell

A captured heart as well

Surrounded by despair

Darkness filled my soul

Losing all control"

As she sang she began to dance small steps at first.

"Down on the streets below

Bright city lights would glow

The energy would rise

And through the heat I'd gaze

Still counting empty days

With fire in my eyes

Living through this hell

Can I break this spell?"

Jennifer walked off the stage and began to dance through the crowds. She came to stand in front of Iruka. She placed her hand on his face then ran it down to his chest leaving it over his heart

Fever. You set my soul on fire  
Fever. You fill me with desire  
Fever. You always get it right  
Fever. All day and all night.

Then much to Iruka's surprise and Jennifer's she sat on his lap.

Then one night as I walked  
I heard your body talk  
I saw a shooting star  
In some magnetic trance  
Our beating hearts would dance  
And crash down from afar  
Oh how strange fate is  
Never dreamed of this

With every word she moved her hips it was torture for him

Fever. You set my soul on fire  
Fever. You fill me with desire  
Fever. You always get it right  
Fever. All day and all night

With every word she moved her face closer to his.

So destiny has bought us  
Oh so close together  
We were like angels in the night  
Living the dream  
At last I'll be with you forever  
And all at once it feels so right

Fever. You set my soul on fire  
Fever. You fill me with desire  
Fever. You always get it right  
Fever. All day and all night.

As she sang the last line their lips met in a searing kiss. With eyes opening wide in shock Jennifer quickly got off of Iruka. While he himself ran off to the bath room. Kakashi followed him.

"Hey are you ok man?" He asked

"I guess so but your… sister she give….me a…well you know."

"Are you kidding me she give you a hard on?"

"Uh yeah."

Kakashi could no longer control himself he began to laugh so hard he fell to his keens. Hitting the ground with his fist.

"oh god that…that's so funny."

"Shut up Hatake."

When they left the bathroom they found Jennifer sitting that the table. Her face was hidden behind a menu.

"Um..I'm sorry but I have to go I have a class tomorrow so goodnight." Iruka said nervously. Jennifer remind silent still full of embarrassment for her early actions. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulder

"Ok." He said

After Iruka left Kakashi turned to his sister.

"I can't believe you did that. Do you have any idea what you did to him?"

Putting her menu down Jennifer let her head fall onto the table with a loud 'thuad'

"I didn't mean to. I don't know why I did it." She moaned. "I like him but we just met."

Picking up her head she let it slam on to the table once again.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewer.

**Blackgohanssj2 **thanks for the review knowing that you are reading my story is what keeps me going.

**Marius **I know that kakashi is to good to be snuck up on but Jennifer is an aubu member. Any ways thanks for the review

A/n If you all remember in chapter 2 I said that Ayame was ready for the jounin exam well I changed my mind it's going to be Aubu exams instead.


	4. my charater bio

Hello every one I know I should have done this at the beginning of chapter 1

This is my character's bio

Jennifer Hatake

Age 26

Height 5ft 6.5in

Wight 134 pounds

Blood typeAB

Birthday sept 15th

Eyes blue

Siblingstwo

Skin tone dark tan

Rank Jounin, aubu

Jennifer is kakashi's twin sister. She is a skilled ninja and an active aubu member. Like her brother she has silver hair. Out of the 3 Hatake children she is the best. Her best tactic is _dancing blood_ which she has to kill an animal than lick off the blood from her weapon she than dances gracefully putting her enemies in a vision of safety when their not. However she can only use this tactic once in battle for It drains to much chakra.

Ayame Hatake

Age21

Height5ft 4in

Weight 122 pounds

Blood typeO

BirthdayFeb 24

Eyeslight green

Siblings two

Skin tonereally pale

Rank jounin

The youngest of the Hatake children, Ayame is always full of energy. She was born with a gift/cruse of foresight which comes in handy during her missions and is able to feel chakra from other life forces like tree's and things like that and in side people. She is often mistaken of a man because of her short silver hair which she colors the tips her hair one of the following colors. Blue, red, green, or purple, and flat chest

Ok that's that for now I may update later because I may make new characters.

Thank you


	5. Chapter 4 Time to forgive and make out

Ok people sorry for the wait so here's chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time to forgive and make out

_Lips pressed against his, a deep moan coming from his throat. His lips moved to kiss the woman's jaw line down to her neck than slowly going down into the valley between her breasts. He keeps a hand on her hips to keep her from bucking as he put two of his fingers in to her wet warmness. The woman moans and asks for more which he more that happily gives her._

_"Iruka" she whisperers as her hands buried themselves into his hair."_

_"Ah Jennifer."_

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Ahhhhhh." Iruka screamed as he sat up panting heavily. His alarm clock going off he hit the snooze button as he calmed down. Throwing off his sheets he began to get up when he saw that he was hard again.

"Damn it" he growled "that's the fourth time in a week"

A fortnight had passed since the "kissing accident" as kakashi called it happened. And Iruka was still having wet dreams about Jennifer. He got up walk to the bathroom and relived himself.

"My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the lord." He sang as he turned on the hot water. He needed a shower to get rid of the evidences of last nights dream. The water felt good cascading down his back he grab his wash rag and began scrubbing his body clean.

"I had better hurry or I'll be late." He said to himself.

He was out of the shower and dressed in a flash. Garbing a peace of toast he ran out the door and down the street. Not watching where he was going instead he was thinking about his dream. _God how I _would_ love for that to be real._ He thought. He was about five minutes from the academy when he walked in to some very solid.

"Ow that hurt oh hello Iruka. Mind helping me up? Seeing as you're the one you knocked me down."

Looking down he saw that the person he walked into was none other than the object of his dreams Jennifer Hatake. Blushing deeply he held out his hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." She said as she dusted herself off. "Listen Iruka.. about the other day. I…well…I." she sighed _"I'm no good at this." _" I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for any thing that I did that may have disturbed you in anyway.

With that said she ran off. Iruka watched as she fled her hair bouncing in time with her steps. Signing he continued on his way to the academy.

Jennifer ran all the way back to kakashi's house. When she got there, a woman in an aubu uniform waited for her. She didn't say anything just handed Jennifer a scroll than disappeared on a puff of smoke. She opened the scroll read it and sighed in despair as she did.

Iruka sat in his classroom grading papers, a vein pounding in his forehead as he read and reread konohamaru's essay. He put down his red grading pen and put the rest of the essays in his bag _I'll do the rest of these at home ._looking around his room to see if he forgot any think he picked up his bag grubbed his keys and left.

A figure jumped from tree to tree gaining more speed as it moved. Finally come to a stop in front of the Hokage's tower. Silver hair blowing in the wind. Jennifer jumped out of the tree, landing in front of the Aubu guards. She nodded and walked though the gates.

Walking home Iruka ran into kakashi himself .

"Oh well hello kakashi sensei. How are you today?"

"Just fine Iruka sensei. By the way have you seen Jennifer today? I can't find her"

"Yeah I sew her this morning but she ran off after she said sorry. But I don't know where she is now."

"Ok than I'll see you around."

"Ok good-bye kakashi sensei."

"Do you understand your mission Jennifer?"

"Yes hokage-same. When do we begin?"

"At sunrise tomorrow you are dismissed."

"Yes lady hokage." Said Jennifer as she bowed low and walked out of the room.

Sighing heavily Iruka rubbed his sore neck. Standing up he heard his stomach growl. _Wonder what I have to eat._ As he began looking for some thing to eat his door bell rang. When he open his front door all he saw was silver as he felt lips press to his own. He pulled back eyes wide in shock, standing there on his front porch was Jennifer. She was wearing an aubu uniform, her wolf mask tied to one side, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jennifer?" he asked stepping aside to let her in.

"I….I'm leaving at sunrise tomorrow. I had to come by and see you before I left. I know we only met about 4 weeks ago but I….I….think…no…I know….I love you."

Sobs racked Jennifer's body as her knees gave out under her. Catching her before she could hit the ground Iruka held on to her. Jennifer buried her face into his neck as more tears leaking out.

"Shhhh it's ok" he said as he rubbed her back in small circles. "I love you too."

The tears stopped and Jennifer lifted her head and smiled at Iruka. And for the third time in about a month they kissed. Soft and slow first then longer and more demanding. Only when there lungs screamed for air did they break apart. Panting Jennifer placed her forehead on Iruka's and whispered.

"Please Iruka put your hands on me." She took his hands into her own and put one on her chest and the other on an inner thigh.

About two hours later a very sated Jennifer laid with her head on Iruka's shoulder. Her fingers played with his rippled chest muscles.

"That was great Iruka just wonderful."

"ummmmm yeah."

"Uh oh that's going to leave a mark."

"What?"

"That" she said pointing to a spot on Iruka's neck where she had bit him earlier.

"Oh well."

Jennifer giggled wrapping her arms around Iruka she fell into a deep sleep.

Ok that's it for chapter 4 I hope you liked it. Im sorry it took me so long to update but I have had I lot of test at school so I've been busy. And to top it all off I have to move and love it where I live.

Any way I would now like to thank all of my readers so a big thanks to:

Mark

prince vincent black

aaliyah60002000

Jentle

Marius

And even you oroike

But I want to give an even bigger thanks to my number one fan Ruaputehanga

Thanks Ruaputehanga knowing that you are reading my story is what is keeping me going

(gave you a big hugs and some cookies)

Please read and review

I'll put up chapter 5 as fast as possible thanks and good-night


	6. Chapter 5 Captured

Ok everyone sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been busy. I just found out that

I was the only kid in my L.Arts class to pass the EOCT test. A test that if you don't pass

You have to repeat that class. So big hugs for me. Ok well here's chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captured

When Iruka woke up the next morning fully rested and feeling ready for anything, He felt that something was missing. With his head still pressed to his pillow he reached out his hand to the other side of the bed, but instead of a warm body all he met was air.

"_That's right. She had a mission."_ He thought. Rolling over to look at where his new lover spent the night he saw a note on the pillow. Sitting up he opened it and read

My dearest Iruka,

I wish that I could have stayed longer. But duty dose call. So I'll see you as soon as I get back.

With all my love

Jennifer

Smiling he put the letter on his night stand and laid back down glad that he was off to day.

The tree branches groaned in protest as Jennifer and Ayame moved though the forest. Ayame in her Jounin uniform, and Jennifer in her Anbu outfit. She ran ahead of Ayame her mind not on the mission but on Iruka's ass.

"Jennifer."

Next think was a crash and Jennifer moaned in pain as she stood up and dusted her self off.

"I'm ok."

"Jen you need to clear your mind, we're on an assassination mission."

"Right who is our target again?"

"His name is Kurokawa Shun, he is an S-class criminal wanted by water, leaf, and grass."

"Ok what's he wanted for?"

"Well there's the killing of the water country prince and the kidnapping of the young princess of grass nation, and the attempted murder of our beloved hokage."

"Ok."

The women moved faster and faster though the forest they'd be there before sunset and they would attack at dawn. For hours the sisters traveled. Hour after hour they moved not stopping once not even to eat.

"Ok Ayame let's set up camp and get some food in our bellies."

"Ok, Man am I tried." Said Ayame as she took off her backpack. She pulled out a blanket and a small pillow. She then began to make a bed.

"Ayame could you please go get us some water and, then help me gather fire wood?"

"yeah ok I'll be back."

Fifteen minutes later Ayame returned with the water, she and Jennifer began to gather fire wood as they did so the sister started talking.

"So Jen tell me what happened between you and Iruka last night?"

"Wha what are you talking about nothing happened."

"Bullshit Jennifer you never came home last night I know something happened so spill."

"Fine." She sighed

The next morning Jennifer was the first to wake.

(Just so you know I'm not good with fights sorry.)

"Ayame wake up." She said as she tied on her wolf mask. "It's time"

It wasn't long after they started that found their target Shun was a tall man about 6ft 2in, bald, and had a lot of muscles. The missing princess lied dead at his feet blood still coming out of her cut neck.

"Well well well is this who the leaf village sends after me two little bitchs?"

Ayame who is quick to anger let out a battle cry as she ran at Shun, pulling out a kunai. Shun just kick her hand making her drop it he then disappeared only to reappear behind her pushing a kunai in her back then kicked her.

Moving to step on her he was placed in a chock hold by Jennifer. However he grabbed her arms and tossed her over his shoulder. Jennifer twisted and landed on her feet. She looked over at her sister only to see that Ayame had passed out. _That's it dancing blood time. _She thought as she spotted a bunny.

"Hahahahahaha your in deep shit now Shun."

"What do you mean you bitch?"

"This."

She than stabbed the bunny with her kunai, blood running down the blade. She licked it all off not letting a drop fall. Then she danced slow at first then faster and faster. She span around throwing the kunai pricing Shun in the heart.

"To easy." She giggled. Walking over to Ayame she examined the wound, reaching for her bag she took out a small vile. Before she could give her sister the medicine some one covered her mouth with a rag dripping with chlophorm. Seeing as she used her Dancing Blood she couldn't put up much of a fight.

"What do we do with them now?"

"We take them with us of course they will both be of good use."

Ok im done that's it no more for chapter 5 sorry I just had to have a cliffy. Ok now I wait to thank all of my reviewer.

Bellatrix Armstrong

coolgirl201- just to let you know I you spelt Sasuke wrong as well but thank you for telling me (give's you a cookie)

Eralda

prince vincent black

aaliyah60002000

Ruaputehanga

Blackgohanssj2 

I'm also sorry that it's short i hope you enjoyed it though love you all  



	7. Chapter 6 Experiments

Hi everyone sorry for late update I have had a bad month first my dog got hit by a car and we had to take him to the vet, who had the put him to sleep TT. Then I had to move and leave all my friends behind but you can't always get what you want. So anyway here's chapter 6 **_warning _**this chapter holds a mild sex scene if you don't like then go away

Last time on Meeting Jennifer Hatake

"To easy." She giggled. Walking over to Ayame she examined the wound, reaching for her bag she took out a small vile. Before she could give her sister the medicine some one covered her mouth with a rag dripping with chlophorm. Seeing as she used her Dancing Blood she couldn't put up much of a fight.

"What do we do with them now?"

"We take them with us of course they will both be of good use."

Chapter 6

Experiments

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"What of the leaf ninja?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do with them now that their under our watch?"

Ayame was vaguely aware of the voices. It was dark and she couldn't see however she didn't need to to know who her captors were.

"I told you already I need someone to experiment on, and I also need a hire."

"Oh."

"She's late." Iruka said as he paced around kakashi's living room

"Chill Iruka I'm sure that Jennifer and Ayame are fine I mean come on their only a day late so don't worry. By the way why are you so worried?"

"Because I love Jennifer I have never felt this way about anyone she's my better half I need her. That and I want her in my bed again."

_"And everyone calls me a pervert."_

"God damn it let me go." Jennifer yelled as she struggled to release herself from the chains that held her.

"Jennifer stop it you will only hurt your self these chains are made from the strongest steel, and besides if we leave now we will die."

"Uh have you had a vision?"

"Yes we will be saved however I must give my self to him first."

"Him? Him who? Who are you talking about?"

"My Ayame you look as beautiful as ever." A voice said from the shadows. "It's been awhile I missed that pretty body of yours and I'm going to make it my own."

"Uchiha Itachi your right it has been awhile but I must say it was a mistake that I ever dated you perhaps if you hadn't killed your entire clan I would still be dating you however I know what you want from me and I will give it if you let me go after.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked as he stepped out in to the light his long dark hair was pulled back as always he wore only a fishnet shirt and black pants. Ayame's breath hitched as Itachi's hand began to play with her small breast.

"Yes."

"Well that's too bad because before I make you mine I need to do some experimenting. That's why your sister is here.

"Well than what ever it is that you wish to do than do it. I can take the pain." Jennifer yelled as she glared at Itachi

"Well if you wish."

Itachi walked over to Jennifer and grabbed one of her arms taking out a band he wrapped it on her lower bicep causing a vine to pop up.

"What the hell are you doing you asshole?"

"This is part of the experiment I want to see if I take Uchiha blood and inject it into someone else would that person gain Uchiha abilities. You Jennifer Hatake are that lucky person.

With that said Itachi grabbed a bag of his blood and put the needle into Jennifer's arm. Jennifer hissed in pain

"You ass hole I thought you said you wanted me leave Jennifer alone god damn it."

"Now now Ayame there's no need to rush we have all the time we need."

Walking over to Ayame he unlocked her chains and grabbed her wrist in a death grip.

"However if your that ready lets go."

"Ayame!"

"It's ok Jennifer I'll be fine." "_For now_."

Ayame was taken to a room with a big king size bed with black sheets the room was dark except for the candles lining the walls.

"Now Ayame lay on your back on the bed."

Ayame did as she was told she know that if she didn't do what Itachi said she'd die. She hated him but knew what she had to do.

"Good girl I knew that you would return to me someday. You know I still love you I always have always will."

Itachi placed a kiss on her cheek moving slowly to her lips. He licked her lower lip causing her to gasp. He took the chance and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Ayame moaned into the kiss.

_"No damn it I'm not suppose to like this but oh god I've never been touched like this it feels so good. NO it's wrong."_

Itachi pulled back from the kiss leaving Ayame to gasp for breath. His hands began to wander first they played with her breast slowly moving down to her hips. He grabbed a kunai and cut open her shirt and bra. His lips found one of her nipples and she screamed as he started sucking on it while he rolled the other one between his fingers.

He released her nipple. Standing up he removed his shirt, pants and boxers. He sat on the end of the bed while he played with the button on her pants. Once he had her naked he pushed open her legs.

"My Ayame you're quite wet aren't you?" he asked as he put two fingers into her wet cave. "I'll have you screaming for more in no time." Then with out warning he buried himself deep inside her making her yell as her virgin barrier was broken. He wasted no time as he pumped in and out of her. Soon he could feel his release growing strong with each trust. He pulled out after he shot his seed into her womb.

"Ah there we go now that that's done all I have to do is wait." He said as he patted her still naked belly.

"You will let us go now." Ayame said as she wrapped a sheet around her body. "But first give me a new outfit."

"Ah but I'm not done with your sister yet." He said as he walked to dresser and pulled out a black shirt with black pants.

"Here put these on you will stay here until I'm done with your sister."

With said he walked out locking the door behind him, however he was to busy to notice that someone was behind him. Moving as fast as lighting the person hit him on a presser point in the neck causing him to pass out. They removed his keys and unlocked the bedroom door.

"Ayame lets go. Come on we don't have much time." The person said it was a woman's voice

"Who are you?"

"No time for that now we have to get Jennifer."

They soon reached the room were Jennifer was. She had passed out after sometime the bag of Itachi's blood still in her arm.

"Come on Ayame here's the key's get her down I'll get the needle out. The two work quickly. Soon Jennifer was on the woman's back and all three of them ran into the forest. They ran for about five miles when the woman put Jennifer down against a tree.

"Aggg wha… what where am?"

"It's ok now Jennifer every thing is fine you're safe."

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked as she looked at the woman she couldn't see her face because it was covered up

"A very good Friend." She replied as she took off her mask to revel short black hair mocha colored skin and honey brown eyes.

"Sam…..Sammie it's really you." Jennifer yells as she pulled herself up to hug her long time friend. "Oh thank you thank you for saving me and Ayame."

"What did you expect me to do? Leave you there. Not a chance in the seven gates of hell."

"No it's just really good to see you again. Why are you here in Konoha?"

"Oh yeah about that" Sammie said with a smirk. "I've been relocated."

The look on Jennifer's face was unbelievable a smile broke out and she laughed like there was no tomorrow. "Yeah sweet this is cool. Just like old times."

"Yeah… just like that. Come on lets get back to the village before the fifth sends someone to find us." Ayame said as she began walking away.

Ok everyone that's it for chapter 6 I hope you liked it I want to thank everyone who reads this story I can't tell you enough how happy it makes me to get a review from the people love this story chapter 7 will be up soon


	8. charater bio update

Hello everyone I know you all have been waiting for me to update with chapter seven but I'm afraid you'll all have to wait a little longer. You may remember in the end of chapter 6 we met Sammie this is her biography.

**Name: ** Samantha Summers (Sammie)

**Age: **26

**Height:** 5'8

**Weight: **133

**DOB: **Feb. 7

**Skin tone: ** light coco

**Eyes:** golden honey

**Siblings: **none

**Personality:** cool, calm, and collected. Quick to angry if aggravated. Can be kinky at times if the situation calls for it.

**Background: **At the age of 18 she joined the United States Air Force. With Capitan as the highest rank she's achieved. She kicks ass with her 3rd degree black belt in Ti Quoin Do. She has a masters degree in Health Care Science Technology (HCST). She also specks five different languages English, Spanish, Nigerian, French and Japanese.


	9. Chapter 7 The first meeting and a bet

Meeting Jennifer Hatake

Chapter 7

A/N Hello everyone I'm back I've missed everyone a lot. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I had to rewrite this chapter. It was at one point 21 pages long and saved on a floppy disk and then went to upload it on the site and the damned floppy won't open. So like I said I had to rewrite it and until lately I haven't been in the mood. I'm also working on Enter lashi Kim and The shock of a life time.

The first meeting and a bet

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"_Dreaming"_

'I can't believe I've lived here for two weeks and I still get lost. God what happened to my good judgment of direction?' Sammie Summers thought to herself as she walked aimlessly around Konoha. 'Maybe I should ask someone if they could tell me where I can find the academy. I just hope I can get there before Jennifer does.'

As Sammie walked she began to replay memories from the day before.

Flashback

"Damn I'm worn out Jennifer lets take a break." Sammie panted as she wiped away the sweat on her face. "And I'm hungry to lets go and have a bite to eat."

"Yeah "Jennifer said as she too wiped away sweat. "What do you want I can go and pick something up and bring it back? I know you want to take some time and rest."

"How 'bout some fried rice and chicken?" Sammie asked as she sat down cross legged on the rock near the training grounds. "Sounds good to me wait here and I'll be back as fast as I can. Bye."

After half an hour of meditating, Sammie slowly opened her eyes to the bright afternoon sun. Looking around Sammie spotted silver hair.

"Jennifer." She yelled as she hopped off the rock she was sitting on.

"I think you have me mixed up with my sister." Said a voice from behind her, spinning around she saw a man with messy silver hair and 75 of his face covered.

"I'm Kakashi, Jennifer and Ayame's brother. Who are you and how can you get Jenny and me mixed up?

"Samantha Summers, Captain Untied States Air Force. And I guess because you both have silver hair.

As the two adults talked Sammie noted that he never once looked up form the bright orange book that seemed to be glued to his hands

'How rude he does even look up from that book of his. Wonder what it's about.'

"So Samantha what are you doing in Konoha if your from America?"

"I was reassigned here." Sammie said as she frowned at Kakashi.

"Ok one more question"

"What?"

"Do you spit or swallow?"

"You damn pervert." Sammie yelled as she blushed. "That's none of your damn business."

Luckily for Kakashi, Jennifer returned with the food, and stopped Sammie before she could hurt Kakashi.

"Kakashi just leave before I have to burn your book." Jennifer said with a wicked smile.

End flashback

Now Sammie was out looking for Jennifer so they could talk. The things Kakashi had said to her still made her shiver with discussed. She walked around the village trying to find Jennifer. She sat down at the ramen shop.

"Sammie what are you doing here I thought we were going too met up at the academy?"

"Oh Jennifer hi well about that I… well I got lost and the things your brother said to me. I can't get them out of my head"

"Don't worry about it." Jennifer said as she sit down next to her best friend and ordered them both a bowl of chicken ramen.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about… Jennifer your brother just about asked me to have sex with him arggg nasty. Sammie replied while sticking out her tongue.

"Ha ha ha Sammie that's just how kakashi flirts. Relax."

"Well I don't like it Jenny. Why me? Sammie mumbled as her ramen was placed in front of her. She said her thanks to the owner and pulled apart her chop.

"He likes you Sammie. That much I can tell, but he's not the type to ask someone out normally. He'll poke and prod you perversely until you give in."

"He may try if he wishes but I won't give in."

'You will Sammie trust me you will.'

The two ladies finished their meal and made plans to meet at dawn on the training grounds the next morning. Later that night as she lied awake in bed Sammie's mind drifted back to her encounter with Kakashi. The way he stood and held himself as if he didn't have a care in the world and how his hair stuck straight in the air defining all the laws of gravity. Wait a minuet what was she thinking. Pulling the covers over her head she closed her eyes and groaned.

Beep, beep, beep, beep. A hand shot out from underneath the cover and slapped the snooze button. With a yawn Sammie pulled the covers off and made her way to the kitchen, all the while her mind on one thing.

'Must have coffee.'

Two hours later she pulled her dark hair into a pony tail, locked the front door and set off down the rode. When she arrived at the training grounds 20 minuets later she was the only one there. To pass the time she did some warm-ups. After doing several different warm-ups she spotted Jennifer and stopped.

"Hey Jenny you ready?"

"Yeah. Oh my Boyfriend Iruka and some of his former students well be here to train with us and we have about four hours before kakashi gets here to take over the kids training."

" WHAT why didn't you tell me your brother was going to be here.?"

"Because if I did you would have wigged out like you are now."

"GRRRRRRR I detest you right now"

And so for the next few hours they sparred. Sakura with Sammie, and Jennifer going full blast with Iruka, which left Naruto and Sasuke too each other.

When kakashi did show up the first thing heard was. "Your late." From Jennifer, Naruto and Sakura.

"Why are you late kakashi?" Jennifer asked while accepting the towel Iruka handed her.

"Well what happened was."

"Wait let me guess" Sammie said cutting kakashi off "You got lost on the path of life." She said remembering what Jennifer once told her at the age of 18 while in boot camp. When Kakashi didn't answer back Sammie grinned to her self. 'Sammie 1 kakashi 0' shortly after kakashi called his students over to him and told them they would continue to work with everyone else.

As the day went on it got hotter and hotter until finally Sammie couldn't take it any more. Growling in frustration she pulled her tank top up and over her head. Kakashi who had been sparring with his sister turned his head to watch as she stripped.

He felt himself blush, thanking the gods for his mask as Sammie folded her shirt and bent over to lie it gently on the ground and to retie her shoes. Before he could stop himself he left out a wolf whistle after while he blurted out. "Thanks for the view."

He had expected her to start yelling at him again, not throw a kunai at his head. So shocked he was that his movement wasn't fast enough and he felt the rush of the weapon flow dangerously close to his face as it embedded itself in a tree 25 feet away with four pieces of sliver hair falling slowly to the tree's trunk. To say the others were shocked would be an understatement.

"Ok" kakashi said "Two questions for you. One where did you get the kunai and two where the hell where you keeping it."

Sammie was so mad that when she replied no one understood her. " usted excusa pobre de un hombre que debo tajar de sus bolas y alimentarlas a un perro bien comportado"(1) she yelled and walked to the tree with the kunai. "je vous déteste fichu il pourquoi la nécessité vous me tourmentent."(2)

"Uh transition please." Asked Sasuke with a raised brow

"Yeah that isn't Japanese you're speaking." Naruto mumbled afraid Sammie would come after him next. Jennifer giggled she was the only one there who knew what Sammie was saying. "Kakashi I think you had better leave her only if you still want to be

considered male.

Two weeks, and several treats on kakashi man parts later, Sammie sat by herself enjoying her ramen. That was until kakashi walked in and sat down next to her.

"You know." He began "you should let me take you out to dinner some time."

"No."

"Come on I'm not that bad a person."

"I said no Hatake." Her golden honey eyes turned dark with anger.

"But."

"NO."

"Ok" he said hold his hands up in defeat. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet? What kind of bet?"

"We'll have a hand to hand sparring match. You win and I'll leave you alone for good."

"And if you win?"

"You go on three dates with me."

"One"

"Two"

"Ok"

"I'm going to the training grounds be there in half an hour." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fast forward half an hour

"Alright Hatake lets get this over with." Sammie said as she took a fight stance.

"Ok and begin."

For the first ten minuets Sammie seemed to have the upper hand, that was until kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate reviling the Sharingan. The next thing Sammie knew she was laying on her back looking up at kakashi masked covered grin. Spinning a kunai on his pointer finger and said with a smug voice "Game, Set, and Match. I'll Pick you up at seven." And walked off still spinning the kunai.

"Smart Ass."

That's it I hoped you like it please review.

1. You poor excuse of a man I should chop off your balls and feed them to a well behaved dog. (Spanish)

2. I hate you. Why must you torment me? (French)


End file.
